percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Daughter of the Wild
Prologue: "I gave an oath, Julian I can't love you." -Aessa Like every other night, he is there. He, who I had pushed and refused countless of times, remains. I do not understand men. They are so unpredictable, I'm glad that I gave an oath to Lady Artemis to never love a man. Yet why do I feel emptiness inside my heart? I do not understand these feelings that I possess. He turned around and waved at me, and I waved back. I immediately regret waving back at him, as he interprets my wave as a welcoming sign. He runs towards me. I immediately closed my tent and hid inside it. What was he thinking? He knows the rules of being a Hunter of Artemis! Why did he even attempt on getting to know me? I seriously don't understand men! "Hi there!" I snapped back into reality as I heard his voice inside the tent. He was in front of me, smiling as if everything was normal. I slapped him and yelled at him to go away. He ran away, without even saying a word. Once I knew that he was too far away to hear me, I started crying. Why do I feel this way? Why do I have feelings for such a man? I don't understand! I vow to never love a man, but why do I feel this way? WHY? Why of all the men that I had met why do I have to fall for him? Why now? "Are you sad, my dear?" Due to my tears clouding my eyes, I couldn't see the room very well. The room was too blurry, I couldn't even see who was talking or where he or she was standing. I couldn't recognize her voice but it was familiar. The voice continued to ask me questions, it was as if she or he actually care about me. I was almost fooled, but I know better, her voice was too cold. Her questions didn't contain emotions. Her voice was getting louder and louder, she must be getting nearer. I continue to wipe my tears away, but it seems that they just refuse to stop. "Oizys!" The voice was strong, firm and confident. I knew that voice very well,it was Lady Artemis herself. Her voice had given me comfort, I felt safer with her around. "Lady Artemis!" I yelled with enthusiasm. At that same time, my tears stopped,my vision cleared and I could see her clearly. Oizys is beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy. Every strand of her hair seems to float in the air. Her eyes were pure black, once you had fixed your eyes on her's, you will see pure darkness growing darker and darker. She was wearing five pairs of earrings, each looks like as heavy as 5 tons of gold. Wrapped around her neck were different kinds of necklaces, each decorated with jewels.Contrary to her jewelries, her dress was just a long simple black gown "Oizys, why are you here? What do you want?" Lady Artemis asked. Oizys laughed and pointed her finger at me. " I want my daughter back." I looked behind me, there was no other girls beside me. Is this beautiful goddess actually refering to me? Does this mean that I, Aessa Jane Young is not a normal human, but a daughter of a goddess? Chapter 1 It had been a month since my mother took me away from Lady Artemis. Ever since then, I had been studying my mother's duties and at the same time trying to fit in as a normal teenager. According to my mother, even though I am a demigod I must learn how to live in a society without the help of gods. I must socialize with mortals in order to understand my duties towards them. Aside from the training my mother gives me, I am currently studying in Lone High School. It was a little bit difficult to pretend like a normal 16 year old being already at the age of 30. What made school worst was Julian. After he learned that I was no longer part of the Hunters of Artemis, he made sure to follow me whenever I go and pester me every way he can think of and that includes enrolling in the same school. I know that as a daughter of Oizys, I am no longer bounded by the oath to never love a man, but my mind and heart tell me that it is sinful to do so. I must not corrupt my mind with thoughts of love. I must first complete my duty as the representative of my mother in the human world. Due to my mother being only a daimona her presence can't act upon human conditions, thus she needs a mortal or a demigod to act as her vessel. Her previous vessel, my real mother died after performing her last task, awakening the spirit of Eudaemonia, the daimona of happiness. Category:Love Category:Animalandia Category:Adventure Category:Uncompleted Category:Half-Daimonas